mortalisfandomcom-20200214-history
Buorks
Outline Buorks are the remnants of two hardy, proud, and incredibly violent races. According to legend, their ancestors set aside their arms on a field of battle, and left to go make their own path, leading to the Buorks, and their faith in the "better man". Monstrous and brutish at first glance, Buorks have created a cultured and developed society from the ruins of those that came before them. They are strong, fierce, and independent, making powerful foes, and greater allies. General Physiology Buorks, native to the mountains Northeast of Numeria, are a species of tall, muscular, heavyset people. Skin color usually varies from shades of green and gray to pale flesh tones. The ears are usually pointier than an elf's, albeit smaller. On average, Buorks tend to stand from 5'8 to 6'4, with some variation, with adults usually weighing around 170-200lbs healthily. As many who've gotten into a fist fight with a buork, they tend to be very "solid" and athletic people, but are most certainly not indestructible. That being said, Buorks are usually much better at activities that demand high bursts of energy rather than long-term endurance. While excellent heavy laborers, Buorks are infamous among foremen for the numerous breaks they take throughout a day. General Psychology Buorks on average aren't too different from humans in terms of mentality. Buorks are free-thinking, emotional, and intelligent beings. As a result of their society, many buorks are very community driven, with children and elderly usually being cared for in a communal effort. Due to their ancestral history, many buorks are inherently aggressive, but attempt to keep their behavior in check with their laws stemming from the philosophical ideals known as Gengshen-Makh, or "Better Man". As a result, while many buorks may be naturally short-tempered, they're usually more than capable at keeping their composure, with many buorks finding time for self-reflection and meditation during the day. That being said, buorks usually value their privacy, and aren't always the most socially outgoing. This often leads to them appearing "cold" or "brusque" in their dealings with others. This often lends to the idea that buorks are simple-minded or rude. Once a buork warms up to you however, they can be incredibly kind, generous, and loving towards the people they value. Changing those sentiments isn't always an easy endeavor however. Notable History See Union of Ka-Baash Racial Tension Many of the buorks entering the Heartlands are criminal outcasts from the Union, or born to families of outcasts, living on the Southern fringes of unsettled land between the Union and Numeria. As a result, many of the buorks entering into Numerian society arrive in search of a clean slate, however many more look to find a new area to continue their misdeeds. This latter group has had a very intense influence on how Humans perceive buorks, with many being universally treated as a lesser species at first encounter. Many small villages have been known to chase sole buorks out of town when something goes awry or over minor infractions. That being said, buorks are appreciated company among the hard-working peasantry of Numeria, and can commonly be found on farms, with charcoal burners, in logging camps, and even working on construction projects in larger cities. In more open-minded trade cities, some buorks have even risen to owning their own businesses and seeking greater education; a relatively new trend in human-dominated society.